Tasting Tangerines
by FrozenBloodRose
Summary: She's always called Kyoya 'Daddy' she never really did like the whole calling him 'Mommy' thing. She said it doesn't fit his face," "WAIT! SO MAMA ALLOWS HER TO CALL HIM DADDY!" "Um...yeah, he kinda does,"


ok for the oddest reason i think i just fell in love with Kyoya...and well...i feel the need to dedicate a lemon to my newest love!! lol!! don't worry Renge won't be in it for more than a few sentences (even though I have absolutely nothing against her, it's just ya know the whole stalking him thing is kinda creepy) soooooooooooooooooooooooo here's to Mama lol!!! you know the drill photobucket mrs_hitsugaya OHSHC her name's Asa she's right next to the pic of Kyoya that says 'someone's ass is just about to get kicked' lol!! i love it

**ok listen up! a lot of people have been favoriting my story and im really glad that you like it but a little feedback would be nice on how i did so please review please? for me?? i'd really love it if you did =3**

* * *

_**Taste of Tangerines**_

*Kyoya's POV*

"MAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!" Tamaki screamed running toward me flailing his arms. "*sigh* What is it now Daddy?" (oh my goodness that sounds so gay!) I said as he hugged me crying. "Haruhi's being so mean to me Mama! Why doesn't she like me?" I was about to give the bumbling idiot a response BUT I heard a soft giggle and looked up to see a girl with long green hair and blue eyes wearing the girls uniform. She had a smile on and her eyes were closed, "Oh hey there Asa!" Tamaki said standing up hugging her. I shot him a dirty look from behind my bangs, he instantly let her go. She opened her eyes and looked at me, "Kyoya-senpai I-"  
"ASA-CHAN!!!!!!" Honey screamed hugging her. He looked at me but unlike Tamaki I knew that Honey wasn't a nasty pervert (lol!! as the twins said!) so I didn't mind. Asa and I had been dating for a few months now and surprisingly she didn't mind my job as a host. I smiled gently at her, "Wanna go for a walk?"  
"Sure," she said as I extended my hand toward her. She blushed slightly but took my hand, "DADDY SAYS YOU SHOULD ASK HIM FIRST MAMA!" Tamaki screamed, "Mama says he shouldn't have too," (that was so odd putting 'he' to refer to mama, i wasn't sure whether to put 'he' or 'she') "Yeah _Daddy,_" the Hitachiin twins teased. "Mama shouldn't have to tell you,"  
"You boys are being naughty! Don't make Daddy have to punish you,"  
"Sorry _Daddy_ we didn't mean too," they said fighting back laughs. I sighed and started to walk toward the door with Asa, she gently squeezed my hand signaling for me to stop, she turned to Tamaki and said, "Sorry Daddy, I didn't mean to get you yelled at by Mama," she looked so innocent. Tamaki's, Hikaru's and Kaoru's eyes got big then they started running around, "OH SHE'S SO CUTE!"  
"DID YOU HEAR THAT! SHE CALLED ME DADDY! Well my Precious Little Daughter, Mama had better take good care of you or else," I couldn't help but smile. I knew why she said that, 'This girl. I swear, she's even worse then the twins and Tamaki,' "Well Daughter, are you ready?" I asked, she looked at me then rested her head on my arm, "Yes I am," we started to walk toward the door, "_Daddy_," she whispered. My heart skipped a beat, I gulped and looked into her midnight blue eyes, the innocence had disappeared for the moment and left nothing but a mature look in her eyes. I smirked, "Will Mama have to punish you for saying such things?"  
"Only if Daddy sees fit," she said smiling.

*Tamaki's POV*

Mama had just walked off with our new daughter, "She's so adorable," I said still glazed by the fact she called me Daddy, "You know why she said that don't you?" Haruhi said smiling. "Of course I do! She respects the Host Club family system we have,"  
"um...no that's not the reason. She was flipping the roles,"  
"Whaddaya mean be that?" I asked completely confused. "When she said 'Daddy' she wasn't referring to you. Not in the least bit,"  
"If not me then who?" I asked somewhat hurt. "I thought by now that'd be obvious," Kaoru said, "No it's not!"  
"Yes it is Tama-chan! You just don't wanna see it!" Honey said eating a strawberry. "She was referring to Kyoya as 'Daddy' she added 'Mommy' at the end so _you _wouldn't catch on to it. And you obviously didn't **SO **her goal was accomplished,"  
"but wait-"  
"She's always called Kyoya 'Daddy' she never really did like the whole calling him 'Mommy' thing. She said it doesn't fit his face,"  
"WAIT! SO MAMA ALLOWS HER TO CALL HIM DADDY?!"  
"Um...yeah, he kinda does,"  
"Why that-"  
"DADDY!" the Hitachiin's screamed. "Sorry it's just Mama's being a naughty boy and should get punished, and he will," *evil grin*

*Asa's POV/ In the schoolyard*

"You know you shouldn't say that in front of Tamaki,"  
"Say what?" I asked sweetly holding onto his arm. Kyoya smiled, "You shouldn't call me 'Daddy' in front of him. You know how he gets,"  
"Yeah, I do but would I be me if I called you what everyone else did?" he chuckled, "Point proven. Anyway, I was thinking, wanna go to the beach with me tomorrow?"  
"Your private one?"  
"Yeah, that's the one,"  
"Hm...just you and me?"  
"If that's how you want it," an evil grin came across my face, "Oh yes, that _is _how I want it," he looked at me, "You're such a perv you know that?"  
"Well at least I'm not a closet perv,"  
"True,"  
"But you knew that about me before we started dating so I don't see why it's a problem,"  
"It's not," he said stopping. I stopped and let go of his arm, he grabbed me and pinned me to a nearby tree, "Kyoya," I said blushing. He rested his forehead against mine and smirked, "What is it?" he slid one hand up to the collar of my dress and tugged at it exposing my neck. He leaned in and gently kissed my neck, "Kyoy-"  
"It's not like its our first time or anything, but each time you-*chuckle* well, nevermind," he started to nibble, lick, suck and kiss my neck making sure to leave a hickey. He let my collar go then started to gently nibble on my ear, I moaned slightly, "Don't make to much of a fuss today. I promise tomorrow night you can make all the noise you want," I gasped and blushed, "Well *grin* I can't wait then," he pulled away from my ear and gave me a soft kiss on the lips, "We'd better get back,"  
"Alright,"

*Renge's POV*

I hid behind a tree watching Kyoya and Asa closely. She was _way _too close _my_ Kyoya. 'Wait...wait a minute. Are they kissing? *GASP!* THEY ARE! AND NOW SHE'S WRAPPING HER ARMS AROUND HIM! I DO NOT APPROVE!!' I watched venomously as they walked off hand in hand. 'That bitch,' I thought running after them.

*Inside the building*

Luckily, or rather unfortunately, Kyoya and Asa stopped off to the side of the building for a small make out session which gave me plenty of time to get the Host Club. "HARUHI! TAMAKI! HIKARU! KAORU! MORI! HONEY!" I screamed. The all stopped and looked at me, "You forgot someone," Mori said. "Huh? Who?"  
"Usa-chan!" Honey said holding up his bunny. "Ok but we got us a **BIG **PROBLEM!"  
"Why what's wrong?" the twins asked. "That Asa girl!" I said pointing toward the window, "She's a sweet girl and Kyoya's current lover," Kaoru said. "NO! SHE'S A LITTLE TRAMP!"  
"Now Renge!"  
"I MEAN IT! I CAUGHT HER AND KYOYA MAKING OUT!"  
"Were their clothes off?" Hikaru asked. "Well no not exactly,"  
"Then they weren't making out," Haruhi said, "Exactly, as long as his zipper was zipped and her legs were closed there's nothing to worry about," Hikaru said rubbing Kaoru's ear. "Would you two stop that!? Anyway it doesn't matter! Her lips were on _my _Kyoya!"  
"Oh boo, he's not yours nothing personal Renge but I do believe that he's Asa's now. Just smile and be happy for them," Haruhi said. "HOW THE HELL CAN I BE HAPPY WHEN SOMEONE ELSE IS WITH KYOYA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I said going Medusa-mode. "Simple, do what Kyoya does, smile even if you don't like the situation or the people in it," Tamaki said hopping in, "and where's Mama now? We need to have a little talk,"  
"I'm right here. What do you want?" every turned to see Kyoya standing in the doorway with Asa hiding somewhat behind them but you could still tell they were holding hands. He adjusted his glasses, "DADDY'S NOT PLEASED WITH HOW MAMA'S BEEN ACTING!" Tamaki screamed going anime angry mode with fire spitting out of his mouth. "Really? What happened?" Kyoya asked calmly. "I'm the Daddy in this fricken family! DON'T MAKE DADDY HAVE TO REPEAT HIMSELF MAMA YOU GOT THAT!?" he continued to yell but my focus went straight to Asa. She was standing behind him looking innocently with a blush on her cheeks watching this commotion. 'That slut. How dare she hide behind him like nothing's wrong its her fault that he's getting yelled at anyway!' "HEY ASA!" I yelled. She let out a small 'hm?' and looked at me innocently with her midnight blue eyes, "What do you have to say for yourself?!"  
"Huh? Say for myself? Whaddaya mean?" her voice was starting to get on my nerves. All the guys think its cute but I say 'HELL NO!'. "I mean for getting Kyoya scolded!"  
"Oh, well, Tama-kun," she said. He looked at her, "Yes my little Angel?"  
"Gomen nachai! *a cute way of saying i'm sorry, basically i'm sowwie*"  
"SHE'S SO CUTE!" the twins and Tamaki screamed with hearts flying everywhere. "Yeah yeah...hey I have an idea!" I said. "Oh dear, this outta be good,"  
"What was that Hikaru?" I said glaring at him. He gulped, "Nan demo ne, nan demo ne! *it's nothing it's nothing*" he said waving his arms defensively. "I, Renge Houshakuji, manager of the Host Club declare that tomorrow we all go to the beach together!" Kyoya and Asa gasped, "and not just any beach," I said smugly, "let's go to Kyoya's beach,"  
"Yeah, that's a good idea! Let's do it!" Tamaki said. "Um...let's not and say we did," Kyoya said. After hours of arguing Kyoya finally agreed (only cause Tamaki was started the hug him to death and only that Renge couldn't come cause he didn't feel like getting raped) for everyone to tag along. "HEY ASA!"

*Asa's POV*

"HEY ASA!" the twins said. "Huh?" I said walking toward them, "Why don't you and Haruhi try on swim suits?"  
"Well, I don't mind since I do need a new one but what does Haruhi say?" I said looking at her. She sighed, "Well as long as you're there it won't be so bad, ok we'll go first thing in the morning,"  
"YAY!!"

* * *

*Next Day*

"TRY ON THIS ONE!" the twins screamed throwing all types of swimsuits at me. I threw them back, "No thanks!"  
"Why don't we pick," Haruhi said. I saw a light pink two piece, the top part was ruffled, it was adorable! "Haruhi, what about this one?"  
"It's cute, you should wear it,"  
"NO she really shouldn't," the twins said. "Well why not?"  
"Simple," the twins slid over to Asa, "Now if you don't mind take a look at the bust area," Hikaru said pointing from a safe distance, "Ruffles are for people like you Haruhi,"  
"People like me? Wait what the hell's that supposed to mean?"  
"No no, not commoners. Girls who're flat as a cutting board, no offense of course," Kaoru said. "The point is this would go nicely for you but since Asa has such a nice rack, I hope that Kyoya isn't around to hear that, she should show it off. I'm sure Kyoya would love that," Hikaru said.  
"Hey how bout this one for Asa?" Kaoru said looking at a white two peace with tangerines on it. "Good job Kaoru. I've taught you well,*anime tears*"  
"Oh Hikaru, don't cry," he said running to his twin, 'Oh great,' "Twincest again," Haruhi and I screamed. "It's a bit early for this don't you think?" Haruhi asked. "Yeah, hey come on let's change,"  
"Ok,"

*Once you were changed*

Haruhi and I had on baggy boy shorts and a too big t-shirt with flip flops. "Say Asa, can I ask you something?"  
"Sure, anything Haruhi what's wrong?"  
"You and Kyoya. Tell me, how serious are you two?"  
"We're serioius enough,"  
"Well, since you're a good friend of mine I want you to know that I'll always support you,"  
"Aw!! Thanks Haruhi =3"  
"Just be sure you two use condoms. With that said, See you,"  
"*gasp & blush* Yeah, same for you and Tamaki," she gasped and turned red as a cherry. "*smile* Will do," we both started to laugh.

*At the Beach/Kyoya's POV*

Everyone was enjoying themselves playing in the sand on the beach. Since Haruhi and Asa were the only girls on the beach with the Host Club they were building sandcastles in too big t-shirts. "I do wish she would take that damned shirt off," I mumbled. "You're thinking that about Asa as I was thinking that about Haruhi," Tamaki said crouching next to me. We watched them calmly as they giggled and played in the sand, "Say!!!!! LADIES!" the twins said bouncing toward them. "Yeeeeeeeeesssssssssss??" the girls said happily, "Why won't you show off those cute bathing suits? We worked hard picking them out and you both look cute in them,"  
"I don't know about that," Asa said, "I guess we could," Haruhi said. "You sure?"  
"Sure," she said smiling. Haruhi and Asa stood up and slipped out of their shirts. My eyes widened as I gasped, so did Tamaki, "Wow," we whispered.

*Asa's POV*

"ASA-CHANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN HARU-CHANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!" Honey said playing in the sand with us, "Yes," Haruhi said holding a little plastic shovel, I got the bucket and another shovel, "You both look really pretty,"  
"Awww thanks Honey-senpai," we both said smiling. After about 30 min. of playing in the sand I felt warm arms wrapped around me and gently lifted me up, I gasped, "now now, relax, it's just me," Kyoya said. "I'm aware of that," I whispered with a blush. He pulled me closer to him, "You smell like tangerines,"  
"Is that bad?"  
"*smirk* no, I like it, come on let's go some place private,"  
"Bu-"  
"Shh...we'll see you guys later," he said picking me up bridle style and walking toward the house. I looked over his shoulder at Haruhi, she smiled then mouthed, 'remember what I told you' I smiled.

* * *

*In Kyoya's Room*

Once Kyoya and I reached the room he kicked the door closed with his foot and sat me down. He turned around and locked the door while I swayed over to the bed making sure that he was watching. I turned slowly and looked at him with sexy blue eyes. I reached around and pulled the string that was holding my top together and let it fall to the floor. A sexy smirk came across his face, "My my I see I'll have to punish you for being so naughty," he said walking toward me slowly taking off his glasses, "What's stopping you?" I sat on the bed then laid back signaling for him to come closer with a soft blush on my cheeks. Once he reached the bed he sat his glasses on the table and climbed on top of me. I wrapped my arms and legs around him and pulled him into a soft kiss, "Kyoya," I whispered he pulled me closer, his forehead resting against mine, I stared into his onyx eyes. He blinked slowly, "tell me,"  
"tell you what?"  
"what is it that you want me to do?"  
"take me,"  
"if that's your wish," he closed the gap between our lips and started to gently nibble on my bottom lip. He flicked his tongue slowly against my bottom lip wanting entry. I gladly let him in, his tongue slid around my mouth tasting everything he could. I slid my tongue across his teasing him, he pressed his lips harder into mine as he slid his hand down to my waist and pulled my body closer to his, he bit on my bottom lip with a groan then pulled back looking at me. I'm pretty sure my bottom lip was most likely a little bruised by now, he looked at my neck and smiled, "I see you still have that little gift I gave you yesterday," I blushed as he gently kissed down my neck to my collar. I let my arms hang loosely around his neck and laced my fingers in his dark hair, he gently massaged right breast while sucking on my left nipple, they instantly hardened as his warm moist mouth around my hard pink nub I moaned. "Kyoya," I whimpered, he circled his tongue around it as my back arched, he groaned but pulled his mouth away. Once the air hit my now moist nub I got goosebumps, I gasped sharply. He slowly left a butterfly trail of kisses down my stomach as he dipped his tongue in my belly button, then he kissed down to the rim of my panties. He slowly, teasingly slid his fingernails down my sides sending chills up and down my spine as he laced his fingers underneath the sides of my panties. He pulled down on the sides but he made sure that my 'private' area was still covered. He drew little circles, stars and his name on my lower stomach with his tongue. He kissed softly then pulled my panties off and tossed them to the side. I didn't realize how wet I was until the cool air hit my throbbing womanhood. I shuddered, Kyoya skillfully lifted my legs over his shoulders and kissed up and down my thighs while his fingers expertly rubbed everywhere **BUT** where I wanted him to. "Kyoya!" I whimpered as I slid my hands down to my womanhood he pulled up and pushed my hands away, "KYOYA!" he smirked, "Don't please yourself, it's my job to please you. After all I _am_ a Host" he pushed my thighs back, he licked his lips, "Your skin tastes like tangerines," he slid his finger in between my pussy lips. I shivered and moaned, "wonder what this'll taste like," he pulled his finger up and stared at how wet it was, "wow," he whispered, he leaned forward and started to lick my clit teasingly. "Kyoya!" I groaned out arching my back. He started to suck softly, my eyes rolled in the back of my head as I gripped Kyoya's hair and pushed his head forward, "more more!" I was floating on cloud 9 by now. A thin coat of sweat coated my body as I was gasping for air. My bangs were sticking to my face, my body was starting to tremble and I was moaning uncontrollably. Kyoya was sliding his tongue around every inch of me, "Kyoya KYoya KYOYA!" I screamed as I started to see stars. I bit down on my bottom lip and gripped his hair until my knuckles turned white. He pulled up and slipped a finger inside of me, I shivered and let go of his hair and gripped the sheets. He started to move it in and out of me slowly, "Kyoya," I gasped. He looked at me and I looked back at him, he was also covered in a thin coat of sweat and his breathing was short and in small gasps. I looked down at his swim trunks and he was really excited. I reached for his swim trunks and pulled them off tossing them to the side. I grabbed his throbbing member, the tip was already coated in precum, I started to pump his shaft his groan was so loud it almost sounded like a scream, "More baby," he moaned as he added another finger sliding them in faster and harder. I started to grind into his hand, "Asa," he groaned. I tossed my head back and groaned with my back arched, "I can't take this anymore," he said he pulled his fingers out and pushed me back on the bed. I let go of his member as he spread my legs, I felt his tip at my entrance, "Wait," I gasped out. His eyes were closed in pain, he opened them, "What?"  
"I promised Haruhi that we'd-" he kissed me and pulled back, "Don't worry, I've got you covered," he said holding up a condom. "You didn't think I'd go in bare did you?"  
"Well-,"  
"I won't do that until we get married,"  
"Huh?"  
"I'll explain later, it's on now so I'm gonna put it in,"  
"Do it," I said. He slid his throbbing member in. We both screamed in pleasure, his hard throbbing member was stuffed deep inside of me. I wrapped my legs around him, "Kyoya," I whimpered. He groaned and started to pump in and out slowly. We were both panting, "more please," he chuckled and stopped, "Say it,"  
"Say what?" he looked into my eyes. It clicked, "please Daddy? more," he grinned, "that's what I like to hear. He pulled it out until only the tip remained inside then pumped it back in hard. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" we both screamed as he started to pump in and out harder than before. We were both sweating, "ASAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!"

"KYOYA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he pulled me closer as he sat up indian style sitting me in his lap. I started to move up and down on his shaft, he pulled me closer as I wrapped my arms around his neck. We were both panting, "Ky-Ky-Kyoya! I'm I'm gonna cum!" i screamed tossing my head back. "No *groan* not yet, *gasp* hold on *groan* a little longer," he had his hands on my waist and started to slam me down harder on his shaft. We were both screaming each others names, "YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES!!!" Kyoya and I both screamed as he hit our peeks. I fell backwards on the bed as Kyoya collapsed on top of me gasping. Once we somewhat regained ourselves he pulled out and laid next to me. He pulled me close, "Now like I was saying earlier, the only time I'll do that is when we get married," I looked at him half-sleep, he blushed then smiled, "so cute," he gave me a soft kiss on the cheek and pulled the cover over us. "We'll talk in the morning, night Princess,"

*Outside/Tamaki's POV*

"Wait to go Kyoya!" I whispered as I had a glass up to the door. Well not just me but the rest of Ouran. Well of course we listened! Why wouldn't we? I slowly opened the door and we all peaked in to see a sleeping Asa and Kyoya laying naked sleep.

**OWARI!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
